The invention involves an accessory to a standard size bed or other beds such as queen size or king size. The accessory involves significant barriers at each lateral edge of a mattress or a barrier placed in the middle of a large mattress. The accessory is in the form of a wedge, triangle or other shape as desired, at each lateral side of a mattress to help prevent a person from falling out of the bed. This is especially important in rest homes where the side railings of any bed cannot be left in an upstanding position. These beds are occupied by an impaired person that can still enter or exit a bed by themselves and still has a tendency to inhibit that person from falling out of bed, or a child moving from a crib to a standard bed. This system allows easy entrance or exit from the bed, without altering the barriers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,402 illustrates a retainer sheet for a mattress in which extra tunnels are sewn to the top of the sheet into which round foam pieces are inserted to prevent a person from falling out of the bed or exiting the bed without assistance. It is necessary to remove the foam pieces to allow exit from the bed.    U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,387 shows a support attachment for a sleeping surface. The sleeping surface consists of a fitted bed sheet that has foam support members attached to lateral sides of the sheet. The support members are encased in a covering and the ends of this configuration are attached to the sheet by way of zippers. The longitudinal edges of the covering are not attached to the fitted sheet. However, the foam cores are reinforced in their longitudinal extent by steel rods embedded therein.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,509 is a disclosure similar to the above-identified patent and does not add anything to applicant's inventive concept.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,600 illustrates a crib bumper device that is not fastened to any sheet thereunder but is held in place by slats of the sides of the crib.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,228 shows a bed guard that consists of bolsters that are simply held in place by a conventional bed sheet that is draped over the bolsters and then tucked under the mattress. There are no seams to hold the bolsters in place at the edge of the mattress.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,348 shows a rest pad for an infant. The guard is constructed of a top sheet that has continuous tunnels at each end into which tunnels inflatable tubes are inserted that form the bumper material.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,998 illustrates a therapeutic bedding pad consisting of a one piece foam material having a resting area in the middle and bumpers at the sides.